Pecados
by Miss Nii
Summary: Parceria com UrielKun...Pecados antigos têm sombras compridas... 'Meu nome é Eva. Mas eu o odeio. Me chame de Salomé que é mais divertido, Samael.'[OOC]
1. Pecados antigos têm sombras compridas

A garota acorda assustada no meio da madrugada, sonhou novamente com gritos, morte e prisão. Passou a mão insistentemente pelo pescoço até encontrar o pingente de couro que sempre carregava. Um grande "V" ladeado a esquerda por um pequeno "E" e a direita um diminuto "A" formavam o seu nome, Eva. Um nome maldito que ela detestava, um nome que a fazia ter ânsias.

-Um nome para mulheres estúpidas.-Murmurou.

Já tinha doze anos e nenhuma pista de quem tinha sido antes de perder a memória. Puxou o único cacho do cabelo louro e liso que insistia em cair sobre seu olho esquerdo para trás da orelha e se aprumou.

_Não vou conseguir voltar a dormir mesmo..._-Bufou de forma irritada.

Recolheu algumas coisas que tinha afanado no dia anterior e se preparou para vendê-las. Deu um sorriso sarcástico ao lembrar das palavras que ouvira a mulher do padeiro entoar a alguns dias atrás.

_É, roubar é feio mesmo, mas eu não roubo. Pego emprestado sem pedir e sem a intenção de devolver..._

Ajeitou o capote que usava sobre a roupa para se proteger do frio intenso que fazia no inverno em Prontera.

Samael, um menino esguio, de braços, pernas, pés, mãos e dedos compridos, pálido, magro, de longos cabelos negros, até o ombro, repicados, e olhos da mesma cor, tinha só dez anos e estava sentado numa mesa com uma pilha de livros a sua frente e seu lado.

-Por Favor, Mestre, deixe-me tentar só uma vez o feitiço "Petrificar".- Rogou Samael a seu Tutor Ezequiel, o maior sábio de toda Rune-Midgard em todos os tempos.

-Não Samael. Você ainda tem muito que aprender. Vamos, qual é o nome da energia interior que todos temos?

-Chi.-Bufou o jovem aprendiz.

-O que disse, Samael?- Perguntou Ezequiel educadamente.

-Chi, _mestre_.- Retrucou, completamente sem paciência o menino.

Um sonoro tapa ecoou pelo sótão da morada dos dois.

-Perdoe-me mestre.

-Já que você está tão interessado em usar "Petrificar", me diga em que parte do corpo se deve concentrar o Chi?

-Nas mãos.- Disse com ousadia o garoto, como se quisesse mostrar a seu mestre que é superior.

-Não, Samael, leia, leia, quantas vezes eu terei de dizer? Para lançar qualquer magia com perfeição você não poderá continuar tendo a mente lenta e terá que aguçar todos os seus sentidos e sua P.E.S. Ou então a magia não será conjurada e ficará na mão do inimigo mesmo sendo forte. Ele te verá como uma formiga que só se precisa colocar o pé em cima e ela é esmagada.

-Perdoe minha falha, mestre.

-Sim meu filho, agora volte a ler e se concentre.

Samael espiou pela fresta de uma porta o seu mestre travar um diálogo com uma garota loira não muito mais velha do que ele.

-...E procure Kadmon, ele terá mais respostas do que eu, criança. A propósito, quando encontrar o meu aprendiz que está ouvindo pela fresta, peça-lhe mantimentos.

A menina espichou o pescoço, como se quisesse vê-lo. Samael ficou parado, esperando-a sair. Um ruflar de tecidos fê-lo perceber que ela se aproximava da porta. Andavam em silêncio pelos longos corredores.

-Como se chama, aprendiz?

-Samael. E você?

-Sou Salomé. Tenho treze anos e estou indo ver Kadmon. Se contar isso a alguém você é um cara morto. Eu sei alguma coisa de palavras de poder, saca?

-T-tá. -disse Samael acenando com a cabeça afirmativamente. Engoliu em seco e se aprumou -Eu tenho onze. -e deu um sorriso nervoso.

Samael destrancou uma porta com magia e se preparou para entrar. Porém a garota foi mais rápida e agarrou uma sacola pendurada no outro lado da porta e foi, com movimentos muito rápidos, afanando comida.

-Hey! Isso é um fruto de mastela? –Indagou a menina cobiçosa se aproximando de uma frutinha roxa.

-Porque você quer saber? Se for, isso não está no "pacote" mantimentos teria de pagar, é muito raro arranjar uma mastela descente por aqui.

-Tá bom, tá bom, que estresse...Vamos embora, já peguei todo o necessário.-E foi empurrando o menino em direção a porta. Depois de a garota se despedir e sumir de vista quando Samael foi ver na dispensa o que ela havia levado, descobriu que não só teriam um gasto enorme para repor tudo, mas também levara muitos frutos de mastela.

-Hey! Mestre aquela gatuna levou uns frutos de mastela e o equivalente a 20.000 zenys! -Gritou Samael para Ezequiel.

-Acalme-se pelo menos não levou L'Sacre Core ou L'Petit Fleur ou L'Petit Core...

-Le sacrê quer? O senhor sempre fala disso e nunca me explica o que é, afinal o que é esse negócio aí que eu não sei falar o nome direito?

-Fale de forma correta, Samael. Com o tempo você descobrirá, no momento, é mais seguro ficar na ignorância.

-Sim, mestre.-e deu um suspiro.

_Eu nunca vou saber o que são esses tais de le saque quer, le peti fler e le peti quer._

Um dia Ezequiel chamou Samael para um quartinho que ele nunca pudera entrar. O acesso a este se dava pelo quarto do mestre, outro aposento proibido. O quarto era decorado com tapeçarias de batalhas e quadros e em todos apareciam a mesma mulher loura de olhos verdes. Às vezes em trajes de batalha, às vezes de vestido, às vezes sozinha, outras com homens diferentes, outras com crianças...No centro do aposento havia três mesas com três redomas de vidro em cima. Na mais a esquerda estava um pequeno broche, ao centro, uma espada reluzente e mais a direita uma pequena adaga. Samael olhava admirado para tudo e, de repente, se focou em uma menininha no único quadro que não era da mulher.

_Eu conheço essa garota de algum lugar..._

-Samael, você deve ter reparado que ando diferente...Talvez mais introspectivo.

Deu um sorriso gentil.

-A verdade, Samael, é que a minha hora se aproxima. Nem vou pedir para não guardar rancor de meus _algozes_ que eu sei que não vai adiantar...

Pôs a mão no ombro do rapaz.

-Veja -disse o velho apontando para o broche -L'Petit Fleur. Esse broche é sagrado, Samael, grave bem isso. No centro temos L'Sacre Core, uma das mais poderosas espadas já concebidas pelos Alfs. E a direita temos L'Petit Core, uma adaga que já tirou muitas vidas. Esta foi presente de casamento dos Anões. Minha Missão foi protegê-las. Sua Missão é devolvê-las à sua verdadeira dona. No melhor momento, Samael. No melhor momento.-O velho o encarava com os profundos olhos azuis, como se esperasse que o menino compreendesse algo.

-Mas como saberei qual é o melhor momento? E para quem eu devo entregá-los?

-Para Evah, a renegada. E, quanto ao momento, você apenas saberá.

-O senhor quis dizer Eva, mestre.

-Não, quis dizer Evah. Lembre-se "Pecados antigos têm sombras compridas", ela vai se denunciar. Nem ela mesma sabe quem é, jovem aprendiz. Mire-se na imagem dos quadros.

-E... Quem é Evah?

-Talmude. Na parte em que Adão e Eva são banidos do paraíso.(procurar "A história de Lilith", no Google)

-Mas... Eu quero saber quem é a nova Evah... Não é possível que ela ainda esteja viva, se existir.

-Oh sim, a nova _Brunhilde_ você quer dizer...

-...Continuo na mesma...

-Você já tem treze anos, Samael, já deveria ser capaz de compreender certas coisas...- e se retirou- vá para o seu quarto e faça uma bolsa com roupas, livros e armas e pegue suprimentos para a viagem.

-O senhor também virá?

-Não Samael. Estarei fazendo uma viagem sem volta que todos um dia farão.

E se afastou, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Depois de uns dias, Ezequiel despacha Samael para sua viagem para a capital. De noite, na estalagem, Samael acorda assustado de um pesadelo onde ele via seu mestre ser morto por seres encapuzados. A última imagem foi de um rapaz, não muito mais velho que si, usando uma armadura de esqueleto ainda suja de sangue, virando, olhando em sua direção como se soubesse que ele estava ali. A imagem daqueles olhos verdes e frios ficou marcada em seus pesadelos durante anos. Com o desejo de vingança fermentando em seu peito, as lágrimas de raiva escorriam com força...Porém o rapaz não ligava para o controle de suas emoções, no momento.

-Eu queria que fosse só um pesadelo...Malditos sejam...

...os _Algozes_.


	2. Édem

-...E foi assim que eu vim parar aqui. Já confiam em mim?-Perguntava Salomé à Chaos, Fenris, Iris e Lidia. Os quatro se entreolharam, como se não soubessem o que responder.

-Olha...você é uma ladra...quase matou a gente enquanto dormia e tentou vender o que roubou a preços exorbitantes...Não temos motivos para confiar em você.-Falou sensatamente, Fenris.

-Mas vocês _precisam_ confiar em mim.-Gemeu Salomé.

Lidia a olhava dividida entre a inveja e a admiração.

-Por quê?-Perguntou Iris.-Chaos, o que devemos fazer?-murmurou.

-Eu confio nela.-Disse Chaos.

-Eu sabia que poderia contar com você.-E sorriu.

Lidia deu um sorriso maldoso e soprou no ouvido de Iris e Fenris:

-Os dois parecem muito íntimos, não acham?

Fenris corou furiosamente e Iris gritou:

-Mas eu não confio em você! Quem garante que você não vai aprontar?! Quem se responsabiliza por você?!

-Eu me responsabilizo por ela.-Duas vozes se fizeram ouvir simultaneamente.

Loki estava encostado no batente e Chaos explodiu em uma gargalhada.

-Então...se der besteira, a culpa é dos três.-Disse Iris.

Fenris estava corada e assentiu com a cabeça. Ao fundo, Lidia cantarolava sobre a intimidade de um triângulo amoroso. Salomé deu uma gargalhada com a situação.

-Não vou roubar o ruivinho aqui de ninguém não, pó'dexá.-Disse, passando um braço pelos ombros de Chaos.

Um brilho dourado apareceu por um segundo em sua mão e foi o bastante para Loki segurá-la com força.

-Devolva.-Disse, sem alterar a voz.

-Ai, que mau humor, cara! É só uma piada, até porque, o que é seu é meu e o que é meu é meu.-E piscou.

-Eu acho que esse ditado está errado...-Murmurou Lidia.

-Mewon...Essa é a idéia.-Respondeu Ses, o gato de Lidia.

-Ela é demais...-Murmurou.-Você me dá um autógrafo? É a maior gatuna que eu já vi!

-Hey, hey, gatuna não. "Comerciante de alto risco".

00

Alguns dias se passaram. Fenris estava fazendo umas compras quando ouve alguém chamar seu nome.

-Fenris Fenrir!

Virou-se num rápido pulo.

-Ah, você...

-Nós lutamos na final do torneio, lembra?

-...Ah sim! Samael é o seu nome, né? Você é genial, ainda bem para mim que cometeu aquele erro, senão eu tinha perdido de forma espetacular o torneio.-Disse, sorrindo.

-Hehe, não fala assim se não eu me convenço...

-Sempre charmoso...A propósito, você parece mais baixo assim, quando não está tentando me intimidar...

-É...eu tenho catorze anos.

-O quê?! Só pode ser uma piada! Você é muito poderoso, menino. -disse Fenris dando tapinhas amigáveis em sua cabeça -Continue praticando e será o novo Ezequiel. Quando ela terminou viu que seu rosto ficara meio fechado.

-FENRI-FENRI!-Uma voz alta e cristalina se faz ouvir pela rua e uma massa de roupas com cabelos dourados se atira em cima dela.

-Salomé...tá me matando...de vergonha...e doooooooor...-Disse Fenris, estirada no chão com a amiga a apertando.

-Ora, ora, sempre molenga...-E cutucou suas bochechas.

-Hey! Pare com isso, ô "gatuninha"! Acha que eu não vi que roubou minhas mastelas?! Eu vou cobrar isso de você e não vai sair barato! Você levou as minhas melhores frutas!

-Sama-Sama! Você continua baixinho! E...olha, nós éramos tããão crianças na época...Eu nem me lembrava mais disso...-Disse Salomé, tentando se esquivar -E... você não cobraria de mim né? Eu sou uma nova pessoa agora...uma pessoa melhor...-E se inclinou para abraçá-lo.

-NEM PENSE NISTO!-Salomé tirou a mão do bolso de Samael rapidamente como criança que é apanhada comendo doce antes do jantar.

-Iris, minha amiguinha, eu não ia roubar...só ia mostrar a ele como é fácil alguém de má fé roubá-lo...

Iris puxou a orelha dela e começou a passar um carão enquanto Fenris, vermelha, tentava se explicar:

-Olha, não ligue para ela, é cleptomaníaca...Coitadinha...Não consegue parar...A _cobiça_ é maior que o medo da _ira_ Iris...

-Não, eu sei que "o tigre não muda as listras".(adaptação do ditado popular brasileiro "a onça não muda as pintas")

-A conheço há algum tempo...-Continuou Samael.

Dois rapazes e uma moça chegavam no local. Um dos rapazes era ruivo, o outro moreno e a moça era loura.

-Chaos! Eu falei que ela não era confiável! Já ia roubando de novo!-Gritou Iris.

-Nooossa...caraca, você tem que ser mais discreta...-Cochichou Lidia.

-Eu sei, é a falta de prática...-Retrucou Salomé, balançando a cabeça, inconformada.

-Salomé. Nos permita confiar em você...-Disse Loki.-Me permita não sentir arrependimento por defendê-la...

Àquelas palavras, Salomé pareceu desmontar.

-Desculpe. Não queria decepcionar ninguém...eu só queria pagar minha parte das coisas...só tenho sido um peso desde que cheguei aqui...

Loki se aproximou e segurou seus braços.

-Não tem pro...

E todos pararam de falar para socorrer Samael, que havia desmaiado.

Quando acordou, estava numa cama de uma hospedaria com gente em volta de si.

-Onde estou?-perguntou, vacilante- parece que levei um soco na cabeça.

-De repente você apagou, chegou a nos assustar, garoto.-Disse Chaos, preocupado.

Salomé estava na cabeceira de sua cama, pálida, Iris também estava preocupada, Lidia não estava presente, Fenris olhava pela janela e Loki estava sentado numa poltrona, só observando.

-Eu só sentia um zumbido incessante na minha cabeça, talvez minha P.E.S.

-Prova que É um Susto?-Perguntou Salomé, tentando parecer animada.

-Não, Percepção Extra Sensorial.- Disseram, Iris, Fenrir, Loki e Samael ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem... Acho que já estou bom, já posso ir.-Comentou o menino.

-Você precisa de cuidados, fique conosco.-Disse Iris.

Loki o mirou de uma forma que sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

-Não confio tanto assim nele.-Disse de forma suave, porém perigosa.

_Nem eu em você._

-Loki, é só um garotinho, o que ele pode fazer de mal? Você é muito neurótico.-Disse Iris.

-É...o que ele pode nos fazer de mal?-Perguntou Salomé, levemente sarcástica, com a voz estrangulada.

-Não acho que ele vá fazer algo para nos prejudicar, Loki, mas lembrem-se que ele quase acabou comigo lá naquela arena.-Retrucou Fenris.

-Hehe... eu ainda não recuperei minhas forças, mas já consigo andar para a pensão onde estou alojado.-Disse Samael se levantando- Obrigado.

-Eu vou com você.-Disseram Loki e Salomé ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, eu vou sozinho.

-Não perguntei nada a você, baixinho. Loki, pode ficar.

-E deixar você voltar para casa sozinha? Vai sonhando, Salomé. Alguém tem que vigiar você.

-Não sou um bebê.

-Não perguntei nada a você, baixinha.-E saiu arrastando-a.

00

Samael, derrotado, foi na frente. Na metade do caminho Salomé parou de tagarelar no seu ouvido e murmurou.

-Aqui é muito quente...Que inferno.

E começou a desabotoar a blusa, já que havia deixado o capote em casa.

_Essa garota não tem pudor?!_

De repente, o cordão com o pingente de Salomé ficou a mostra.

-Belo cordão.

-Ah, isso? É a única lembrança que tenho de meu passado. Sabe, o meu verdadeiro nome não é Salomé.-Dizia ela, enquanto desamarrava o cordão e punha na palma de sua mão-É...

-...Evah.

-Você quis dizer Eva? A tonicidade do nome está no "E" e não no "A".

-Sim, Eva.

-Ah! Evah! Do Talmude! Você achou que esses risquinhos depois do "A" fossem um "h"? Não, não, eu devo ter arranhado o couro dessa coisica minúscula com areia...-Disse, alegre, enquanto punha o cordão no pescoço.

-Sim, sim... Ah, mais alguém sabe disso?

-Hm, sobre o meu verdadeiro nome?

-Sim, e sobre o pingente.

-Deixa eu ver...A Iris, a Fenris, a Lidia, o Ses, o seu Mestre, o Chaos e...o Loki. Mas apenas você, o Loki e seu Mestre sabem do pingente.

_Muita gente... não sei se posso confiar em todos eles. O Loki que me chama mais atenção, aquele..._algoz

-Por quê? Não é como se fosse um segredo, nem nada. É só que eu detesto essa personagem, sabe? Então, não espalha. Porque a Salomé é muito mais legal.-Disse a garota, piscando um de seus amendoados olhos verde-azulados para o moreno.

-O.k!

_Não iria dizer mesmo se você pedisse..._

-Ih, chegamos.-Disse o garoto.

-Quer que eu acompanhe você até lá em cima?-Sugeriu a loura.

-Não, obrigado.

-Tem certeza? O Loki fica aqui em baixo, montando guarda...Eu já saquei que vocês não vão muito com a cara um do outro...-Disse a última parte em voz baixa, somente para o menino- Ó, não fica de preconceito não, viu? Ele é legal...

-Não, tudo bem. Eu já estou melhor. Já posso até lançar magias.

-Só não lança em mim.-Disse, divertida.

-O.K! Bem, adeus, até a próxima.

E eles se afastaram, Salomé acenou até dobrar a esquina.

-Ufa! Aquele _Algoz_ foi embora. Eu não consigo me sentir bem perto dele...-Comentou Samael entrando na estalagem.

-Gracinha de menino, não? Mas... por que você não gosta dele, Loki?-Disse Salomé, umas quadras adiante.

-Não sabemos quem ele é. E se for um maluco querendo matá-la? Não deve ficar falando de seu passado por aí, Evah.

-Engraçado...Ele me chama igualzinho a você...A propósito: por que alguém ia querer me ma...

-Ele chamou você de quê?-Disse Loki, prensando-a contra a parede.

-Loki...as pessoas na rua...essa posição não tá legal...e minha camisa ainda tá semi-aberta...se você quer um filho meu, na intimidade do quarto, por favor...

Ele agarrou o seu braço com mais força.

-De que ele chamou você, Salomé? Não banque a engraçadinha agora. Você pode estar correndo risco, m!

-Risco de quê, p?! E me larga que eu não sou mulher de malandro não!-Disse, se desvencilhando dele com um tapa em sua mão e abotoando a camisa. Os passantes olhavam, chocados. –Tão olhando o que, seus b? Bando de f que num tem um marido em casa, se eu quiser me agarrar com ele e gritar o problema é meu! E dele!-Salomé gritava, enfurecida, fazendo gestos obscenos para os passantes.

Loki a agarrou pelo braço e a levou dali.

Enquanto a arrastava, ia falando.

-Quando eu tinha seis anos, chegou uma menina prodígio na guilda.

Era órfã como a grande maioria de nós. Ela tinha três anos e estava no mesmo nível que as crianças da minha idade, diziam que era, proporcionalmente, quase tão boa quanto eu. Era descriminada e as outras crianças não queriam brincar com ela.

Um dia, quando eu tinha oito anos, a garota sentou do meu lado e começou a falar. Falava muito e sobre muitas coisas, em sua maioria, sem sentido. Sem sabermos o porquê, a partir daquele dia, nos tornamos amigos.

Duas semanas antes do meu aniversário, um amigo do chefe da guilda, um mestre, me convenceu a marcar um encontro com ela. Mas, na última hora disse que era melhor eu não ir e que ele ia avisar a ela. Porém, eu tive um mau presságio e resolvi ir ao local.

Minha amiga conversava com um homem, o Mestre, e ele dizia que eu a esperava perto dali. A conduziu pela mão e tentou convencê-la a entrar em uma carroça. Ela não gostou da idéia e começou a protestar e gritar por seu guardião, que eu acho que ela teve de despistar.

Um cúmplice do falso Mestre veio por trás e pôs um pano embebido em alguma coisa e a fez desmaiar. Eles puseram seu corpo na carroça. Eu saí correndo em disparada para dar o alarme. Mas era tarde demais.

-O que aconteceu?-Perguntou ela.

-Encontraram o corpo dos homens no deserto. Parece que seus cúmplices os traíram.

-Como sabe? Podem ter sido bandidos...

-As pegadas contam histórias.

Ela assentiu.

-O guardião da menina enlouqueceu e saiu pelo deserto para tentar encontrá-la. Nunca mais tive notícias dela, nem do meu irmão.

-Seu...irmão?

-Sim, o guardião da menina era o meu irmão de criação mais velho, Klaus.

-Só não entendo por que isso se aplica.

Loki estacou e soltou sua mão.

-O nome da minha amiga era

_Evah_.


	3. Moebüs

Ele olhou para ela para ver sua reação. Estava pálida.

-Minha cabeça...eu acho que vou...

Ela não terminou a frase. Uma flecha atravessou a boca de seu estômago fazendo-a emitir um som estranho. Caiu no chão, tremendo, com a mão agarrando a flecha com força. Loki se agachou ao seu lado e conjurou a armadura.

-Aconteça o que acontecer, não durma.

Ela sorriu, fraca. E abriu a boca para falar, mas tossiu e cuspiu sangue.

-Shhh, poupe suas forças.

Se levantou e virou bruscamente, procurando o autor do ataque.

_Droga...Há energias demais no local..._

Uma outra flecha voou, porém...

-**BARREIRA DE GELO!**

Gelo surgiu do chão e quebrou a flecha em duas.

-Você...-murmurou Loki olhando para o pequeno prodígio que salvara sua vida. Samael sorriu, orgulhoso de seu feito.-...Não espere que eu vá agradecer, ela não está em posição de me forçar a ser cortês.

-Não esperava isso de _você_.

O menino se adiantou para perto da barreira.

-Você primeiro.-Disse, indicando o outro lado da barreira para Loki. Porém, não ouviu nenhuma movimentação do outro.-Que diabos você está fazendo? Vamos pegá-los!-Loki quebrou a flecha e a arrancou, fazendo Salomé gritar de dor.

-_Não_. Eles estão em maior número. Nos conhecem muito bem, não sabemos _de que grau_ são. E _quantas_ são. E _ela_ está ferida. Eu sei que você se preocupa com _ela_.

-Certo. **Paredes de Névoa**.-Uma cerração intensa desceu sobre eles, abrindo caminho apenas para eles mesmos.

-Acha que _isso aí_ vai detê-Las?-Disse Loki apontando para a névoa.-A neblina do meu banheiro é mais espessa.

-Querem parar de discutir como crianças? Vamos cair fora daqui logo antes que eu entregue vocês para quem quer que eles sejam.-Disse Salomé, entre dentes, respirando com dificuldade.

-A senhora é quem manda.-E a segurou delicadamente no braço esquerdo e pegou Samael com o braço direito, como um saco de batatas.

-Me SOLTE, eu sei andar e não estou ferido, a Névoa levará vocês a salvo até a estalagem. Eu irei atrasá-los.

-Mas, Sama-el...-murmurou Salomé, triste.

-Você não está em posição de discutir. Ele é crescidinho. Adeus moleque. Nos vemos em vinte minutos na estalagem.

Samael assentiu e adotou posição de batalha. Os dois saíram correndo. Salomé fez cara de dor.

-Está doendo muito? Sinto muito, Iris irá cuidar de você...

Salomé se sentiu subitamente leve...A dor estava passando...

_Até que não seria mau..._

Eva acordou.

-Bom dia, querida.

-Bom dia, mamãe. Tive um pesadelo terrível.

-Ah é, meu amor? Foi só um pesadelo.-Disse a mulher loura, debruçada sobre a cama da filha.-Mas, querida, seus amiguinhos a esperam lá embaixo.

Ela sorriu.

-Avise-os que já estou descendo.

Trocou de roupa e escovou os cabelos.

_Que estranho, era tudo tão real..._

Desceu as escadas correndo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eva!-Gritou sua amiga, Iris.

As duas se abraçaram.

-Como está sua irmã, Iris?-Perguntou ainda sorrindo abestalhada.

-Bem. Rabugenta como sempre, mas já se recuperou da queda e voltou a treinar.

-Que bom.

-Sim, é mesmo.

-E o _Chaos_, como vai?-Indagou, cutucando a bochecha da amiga.

Ela corou e tartamudeou.

-É, vai bem...

Riram de uma piada secreta. Passeavam pelas lindas ruas de Payon.

-Tive um pesadelo hoje, Iris.

-É mesmo? Como era?

Ela ficou séria.

-Todos morriam. Você se tornava uma andarilha e não gostava de mim.

Iris sorriu.

-Se eu me tornasse uma andarilha, iria para o mundo com você. É minha melhor amiga.

A loura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não nos conhecíamos direito. Quando eu era pequena, minha casa havia sido atacada e meus pais assassinados. Fui levada embora, para o deserto e...nossa...houveram tantas coisas...

-Meus pais não permitiriam. Nossas mães são amigas. Se seus pais morressem, você ia morar conosco.

-Seria bom se fosse assim. Mas parece que eu era perigosa. Se fosse morar com vocês, todos iriam morrer.

-Isso é loucura.

-Eu sei. Muita mesmo.

-Ah, Eva, o Chaos quer lhe apresentar um novo amigo dele.

Eva corou.

-Não me interesso. Eu estou...

-...Esperando o rapaz do sonho. Eu sei. Mas o Chaos acha que esse pode ser _ele_.

-Será Iris?

-O que você tem a perder?-E sorriram.

Chegando no castelo, Chaos estava conversando com um rapaz moreno que estava de costas para elas.

-Ah! Eva! Esse é meu amigo, Olavo.-E ele se virou. Os olhos verdes mirando-a de cima a baixo.-Olavo, esta é a Eva, minha amiga.

-É você...

-Olá, Eva.

_Eva?_

-Não, não me chame assim...-murmurou ela.

-Mas esse não é o seu nome?-Indagou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Meu...nome...?-Passou a mão pelo pescoço, procurando seu tesouro mais precioso, o colar que sua mãe lhe dera.

_Cadê?_

_Cadê?_

-Posso ajudar?-Perguntou o rapaz.

-Estou procurando meu colar... É de couro, com um pingente...de couro também. No pingente tem o meu nome gravado...

-Do que está falando, Eva?-Indagou Iris.

Eva se virou.

-Você não conhece...só eu, minha mãe e...você.-disse, apontando para Olavo no fim da frase.

-Eu? Isso é uma piada? Acabamos de nos conhecer...-Indagou ele, visivelmente ofendido.

Ela corou.

-Não...já nos conhecemos...

Iris agarrou a mão da amiga, corada.

-Não ligue para ela, foi só um sonho tolo...-Disse, entre dentes as cinco últimas palavras.

Eva arrancou a mão do aperto de Iris.

-Não foi um sonho tolo!

-Senhorita Eva, está se sentindo bem?-Indagou Olavo, se aproximando cautelosamente delas, Chaos olhava tudo de forma curiosa.

-Não me chame assim...-choramingou.

-Eva, não comece com essa bobagem...-murmurou Iris.

-Eva...

-Eva...

-Eva...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Salomé, está tudo bem?-Perguntou uma Iris fora de foco se debruçando sobre Salomé, que se debatia.

-Ela está com febre...-Disse a voz de Fenris.

-Iris...Iris, segura a minha mão...Eu estou com medo...Não me deixa voltar para lá...-Murmurou Salomé, febril.

-Shh, shh, não vai acontecer nada de mau...Eu vou lhe dar uma poção que vai curá-la desse veneno...-Murmurou Iris, segurando sua mão.

Fez sinais para alguém fora do campo de visão de Salomé para que pegasse alguma coisa. Uma pessoa passou um frasquinho transparente com um líquido verde dentro para Iris que destampou e colocou na altura da boca de Salomé.

-Beba. É uma poção verde...vai curá-la...-Se virou para falar com alguém.-Eu nunca tinha visto um veneno tão potente...Não consegui dissipá-lo com "Cura", espero que a poção faça efeito.

Salomé, obediente, bebeu. A poção tinha um gosto ruim, porém a tremedeira passou e o corpo ficou menos pesado.

-Como você conseguiu se distrair a tal ponto de não perceber uma presença agressiva tão perto?-Salomé ouviu a voz de Chaos dizer.

Loki demorou a responder, como se estivesse pensativo.

-Estava preocupado com ela.-Disse, por fim.

-Preocupado? A ponto de deixar uma flecha atravessar o estômago dela de um lado ao outro?-Disse Chaos, meio maroto, meio indignado.-Você, em geral, é o oposto: neurótico.

-Não enche. Geffen tem uma grande concentração de magia e energias difusas. É difícil perceber alguma coisa aqui. _Elas_ escolheram bem o terreno de batalha, eu fiquei desnorteado. Talvez uma _Delas_ percebesse, porém, sou só um algoz.

-_Só_ um algoz?-Indagou a voz de Chaos, incrédulo.

-Comparado a _Elas_, é. _Só_ um algoz.

-Elas?-Indagou Iris.

-Sim. As _Valquírias_.-Respondeu uma voz vinda da porta.

-Samael!-Gritou, esganiçada, Salomé.

-Oi! Salomé, ainda bem que você está bem.

Ela sorriu, fraca.

-Agora que estamos reunidos, temos de vazar. Creio que você tenha apenas retardado elas, não é, garoto?-Perguntou Chaos.

-Um: não me chame de garoto, eu tenho nome. Dois: É claro que eu só atrasei. Queria que _eu_ acabasse com _Elas_?! É _impossível_, além de serem muitas, são muito mais poderosas do que eu.

-Certo, vamos logo, todos perto de mim. Salomé, já consegue ficar de pé?-Indagou Fenris.

Salomé, com um esgar de dor, se sentou na cama e fez que sim com a cabeça. Tentou ficar de pé, porém perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, porém, foi amparada por Iris, que estava ao seu lado.

-Onde está a Lidia?-Indagou Salomé, não conseguindo encontrá-la no quarto.

-Ela foi embora, disse que "tinha mais o que fazer".-Respondeu Iris com um risinho.

-Vamos.-E a esfera de teleporte ficou iluminada, atingindo a todos no círculo.- Swartzward.-Sentiram o corpo ficar leve e tudo sumir da vista.

00

De repente, caíram com tudo num manto fofo de neve.

-Ai!-Gritou Iris.-Onde a gente tá? Não tá parecendo cidade nenhuma...

-É mesmo... Onde será isso?-Indagou Samael.

-Isso me é familiar, mas... eu não sei. Eu... não consigo me lembrar...-Murmurou Salomé, se aproximando de Samael e Iris para se aquecer.-Onde estão os outros?

-Não sei...Estou com medo.-Respondeu Iris. Salomé se agachou na neve e começou a cavar.-Ficou maluca, mulher?!

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e puxou uma coisa de baixo da neve com toda a força que possuía.

-Minhas coisas. Eu tenho uns agasalhos aqui.

-Devem estar encharcadas!-Gritou Iris para se sobrepor ao vento que começara a soprar ruidosamente.

-É! Mas o Sama-Sama serve para quê?!-Gritou Salomé.

Samael fez sinais para a bolsa e para a neve.

-O quê?!-Perguntaram Iris e Salomé simultaneamente, confusas.

-Temos de fazer um abrigo! Abaixo do nível da neve para estarmos protegidos do vento!-Respondeu Samael.-Nesse ritmo, vamos congelar!

Elas fizeram que sim com a cabeça e começaram a cavar, juntas.

-Não! Temos de procurar uma floresta ou uma caverna! Se não acharmos nada, ao menos nos aquecemos andando!-Gritou Samael.-Sigam-me! Vamos a favor do vento! Assim, se algum animal sentir o nosso cheiro, encararemos ele de frente!-Elas assentiram e os três puseram-se a andar.

-Não vamos achar nada nesse ritmo! E podemos estar nos afastando mais dos outros!-Gritou Iris.

-Você prefere morrer procurando eles ou ter uma possibilidade de se salvar e recuperar as forças em um abrigo?!-Respondeu Salomé.

Iris se calou.

Horas mais tarde. Quando estavam quase morrendo de fome, frio e cansaço, acharam, uma caverna.

-Espero que ela seja desabitada!-Gritou Samael.

As outras concordaram.

Entrando na caverna, era inóspita e hostil.

-Comparado ao lado de fora, é até aconchegante...-Brincou Salomé. Os outros riram, nervosos.-Faz fogo, Sama-Sama?

Samael balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Você teria madeira?

-Talvez.-Respondeu ela.

Começou a revirar a mochila e de lá de dentro saíram roupas, agasalhos, instrumentos de primeiros socorros, um saco com frutas secas e carne salgada, "mercadoria" e...

-...MADEIRA!-Gritou ela.

Iris olhou a outra incrédula.

-Como você carrega isso para cima e para baixo? E...como suas roupas não fedem?

-Eu não carrego para cima e para baixo isso. É só quando eu vou viajar.-E deu um sorriso 100 gentil.-Minhas roupas não fedem porque...eu não sei.

Samael e Iris se olharam, incrédulos.

-Tá meio molhada, mas dá para fazer fogo. Vamos Sama-Sama eu estou congelando, literalmente.-Disse Salomé batendo palmas, como se estivesse falando com um escravo ou um criado.

-**Lanças de Fogo!**

A madeira crepitou e começou a pegar fogo.

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Fizemos fogo!-Gritou Salomé.

- "Fizemos" vírgula!-Gritou em resposta Samael.-**Eu** fiz!

Salomé mostrou a língua para ele. Iris estava agachada, perto do fogo, usando parte da madeira que sobrara para fazer um "varal" sobre a fogueira e foi jogando as roupas molhadas que Salomé trouxera, juntamente com a bolsa dela, sobre o "varal".

-Aaah...Agora sim...Muito bem Sama-Sama, bom menino.-Disse ela, dando tapinhas em sua cabeça.

-EU NÃO SOU UM CACHORRO!-Gritou ele irritado.

-Tá, tá, que seja, como quiser.-Respondeu, apertando suas bochechas.

-Samael...?-Ouviram uma voz abafada, porém conhecida chamar.

-Você está ficando louca também ou sou só eu?-Perguntou Samael para Iris.

-Eu também ouvi a voz...-Disse Salomé.

-Você não conta, já é biruta.-Retrucou Samael, sem olhar para ela.-E então, **Iris**?

Iris olhou, assustada para os dois e respondeu:

-Sim, ouvi. Parecia a Fenris.

-FENRI-FENRI!-Salomé começou a gritar para o vento.-FAÇA CONTATO COM A GENTE! COMO VOCÊ MORREU?!

Silêncio...(Cri, cri, cri...)

-Fenris, onde você está?!-Gritou Iris.

Um grande estrondo se fez e a seguir, a caverna estremeceu.

-AAAH! Eu sabia! A ira dos céus está caindo sobre nós!-Gritava Salomé, agachada com as mãos na cabeça.

Mais Silêncio...

-Estou aqui atrás.-Disse Fenris.

- AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ APARECEU! EU NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS A COMPAINHA DAQUELES DOIS!-Gritou Salomé, se atirando sobre a amiga, Fenris.

Tensão pairando no ar...

-Ah, vocês fizeram fogo! Que ótimo, estávamos congelando!-Disse Chaos.

-**Eu** fiz fogo.-Resmungou Samael.

Chaos deu tapinhas na cabeça dele.

-Bom menino.

Samael rosnou.

-Como nos encontraram?-Indagou Iris.

-Bom, eu já estava com uma dúvida de que haveria uma passagem ali, por conta das correntes de ar, e ouvi uma movimentação do outro lado, senti uma presença. Porém, poderiam ser apenas ursos ou algo do gênero. Quem confirmou foi o Loki...-Disse Fenris.

-Ele disse: "Samael, Salomé e Iris estão do outro lado da rocha." -Completou Chaos.-E ainda disse, quando duvidamos dele: "Eu reconheceria a presença intragável daquele _moleque_ em qualquer lugar."

-Moleque?! Intragável?! Olha com quem fala, _Loki_...Você me deve uma, eu salvei sua vida.-Reclamou Samael.

Loki se retesou, em posição de quem ia atacar.

-Meninos, não briguem...-Disse Salomé.

Loki deu um passo à frente, ignorando-a.

-LOKI! SAMAEL! PAREM DE PALHAÇADA, **AGORA**! ESTAMOS SEI-LÁ-ONDE, COM FRIO, COM FOME, NÃO PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊS SE MATANDO! FAÇAM ISSO QUANDO ESTIVERMOS BEM E EU ESTIVER MORTA! PORQUE, PARA VOCÊS SE MATAREM, **SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER**!-Gritou Salomé, pondo-se no meio dos dois.

-Eu ainda pego você.-Disse Samael, quase como um rosnado.

Os dois viraram as costas e se afastaram.

Samael foi se aconchegar perto do fogo, com os outros. As roupas estavam secas, cada um tirou toda a roupa, até ficar só com as roupas íntimas, pôs para secar as suas próprias e pegou umas roupas que estavam no "varal". Salomé tirou a comida do saco e começou a cozinhar.

-Credo, você carrega até roupa de homem!-Exclamou Iris, espantada.

Salomé sorriu. Estendeu para cada um botas.

-Carrego sapatos de frio também.

As duas sorriram.

-Alguém sabe onde estamos?-Indagou Chaos.

- Niflheim.-Respondeu Fenris.

-Niflheim? Na terra das Valquírias?-Indagou Salomé, incrédula.

Samael fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Você sabia e não disse _nada_?!-Exclamou Iris.

-Eu estava esperando um momento propício para contar.-Disse ele.- Em Niflheim os corvos são mensageiros das filhas de Odin. Não hesitem em matar nenhum ser que esteja nos observando por demais...Há propósito, como podemos ter certeza de que vocês são quem nós achamos que são?

Fenris sorriu, misteriosa.

-Não há como saber. Confie em sua percepção e em nós. Ou não.

Samael lançou-lhe o mesmo sorriso.

-É por isso que ainda estamos vivos, não Fenris?

Ainda sorrindo, ela respondeu.

-Sim.

Samael se virou para Salomé, que estava absorta em seus pensamentos e na comida até então.

-Se importa em vir aqui um instante?-Indagou ele.

Ela o olhou, assustada, como se ainda não houvesse percebido sua presença.

-Ah, claro...-Tartamudeou ela.

Foram para um canto escuro e afastado da caverna.

-Samael, o que você quer?-Indagou ela, assustada.

-Evah, eu tenho que lhe "devolver" umas coisas.-Disse ele, direto.

- "Devolver"...?-Repetiu ela, sem entender.

-Sim, algo que foi "seu" há muito tempo.-Finalizou ele.

Puxou o capote para trás e sob ele foi revelada uma lindíssima espada embainhada. Ele desafivelou o cinto e estendeu para ela.

-Esta é uma velha companheira sua: Le Sacre Core.

Ela pegou de suas mãos a espada e afivelou-a na cintura, (deixando a espada pendendo do lado direito, para ter mais mobilidade ao pegá-la com a mão esquerda) sentindo uma estranha sensação de confiança ao fazer isso.

Do bolso esquerdo do gibão, ele tirou um broche.

-Este é um broche com poderes mágicos: Le Petit Fleur.

Ela colocou-o na túnica, sobre o seio esquerdo.

Ele subiu a manga esquerda e revelou uma pequena e bela adaga guardada em uma bainha igualmente bela. Desafivelou-a e a estendeu também.

-Esta é...

-...Le Petit Core.-Completou ela, em um rasgo de memória.

Pegou a adaga, subiu a calça até deixar toda a panturrilha exposta e afivelou-a na perna. Ele se espantou ligeiramente, mas sorriu, satisfeito. Ela estava se lembrando mais rápido que o esperado.

-Bem, está entregue. Tome muito cuidado.-Disse ele, gentil.

Ela sorriu, marota. Abaixou a calça, jogou o capote sobre a espada e fechou-o até o pescoço, escondendo o broche.

-Eu cresci nas ruas. Sei cuidar das minhas coisas e de mim mesma. Tome cuidado você, cara-pálida.

-Mesmo assim...


	4. Ira

_Não sou escravo de ninguém  
Ninguém senhor do meu domínio  
Sei o que devo defender  
E por valor eu tenho  
E temo o que agora se desfaz._

Viajamos sete léguas  
Por entre abismos e florestas  
Por Deus nunca me vi tão só  
É a própria fé o que destrói  
Estes são dias desleais.

Sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão.

Reconheço meu pesar  
Quando tudo é traição,  
O que venho encontrar  
É a virtude em outras mãos.

Minha terra é a terra que é minha  
E sempre será minha terra  
Tem a lua, tem estrelas e sempre terá.

A bela Zenobia, uma Elfa Negra que se tornou Valquíria andava de um lado para o outro de seu salão, irritada.

-Como?! Como eles chegaram aqui?! Não é possível! Eles **têm** de ser **destruídos**! Agora! Ouviu, Arkana?!

Arkana, criada de Zenobia, assentiu com a cabeça.

-Quer que eu faça esse trabalho, Mestra?-Indagou.

-Não. Graças a destruição do Navio Voador em que eles se encontravam, provocada por _você_, é que eles estão aqui. Não acredito! Como?! Como isso fugiu tanto aos meus planos?!-Esbravejava ela, irritada.

-Sente-se Mestra, gritar não resolverá o problema...-Estalou os dedos e uma criada apareceu.-Traga uma bebida para a sua Mestra. Acalme-se.-Zenobia se sentou na cama confortável.-Isso...Muito bom...Inspire fundo...-Arkana se sentou em uma cadeira, estrategicamente posicionada no quarto, ao lado da cama.

-Arkana...Eles não podem chegar no Palácio...Se Brünhilde aparecer aqui, todas as Valquírias e Guerreiras vão seguí-la! Se _ela_ aparecer, a Grande Freja vai dar preferência à sobrinha-neta em vez de nós, óbvio que irá ouvi-la e não a _nós_!

-Mestra, respire fundo. É só avisarmos que um grupo de seis ladrões terríveis vai passar por aqui. E dar ordens de matá-los logo que os avistarem. Esta é a única passagem pela cadeia de montanhas, eles _têm_ de passar por aqui, Mestra.

Zenobia sorriu, aliviada.

-O que seria de mim sem você?

Arkana se levantou, pegou o drinque que estava nas mãos da criada e a dispensou. Virou-se sorrindo.

-Estaria bem sem mim, Mestra.

-Creio que não.

00

-Estou cansado...-Resmungou Chaos, pela enésima vez.

-Todos estamos, Caipira.-Respondeu, pela milionésima vez, Loki.

Todos suspiraram. Estavam andando naquela floresta esquisita há algumas horas.

-Tem certeza de que sabe que estamos na direção certa para sair daqui?-Perguntou Samael.

-Sim...Eu já estive aqui...Em geral...A cavalo...-Murmurou Salomé, quase etérea.

-Vamos tirar um cochilo? Estou quebrado...-Disse Chaos.

-Certo, só espere mais um pouco, pois logo ali na frente, tem um rio que nunca congela.-Disse Salomé, indicando a direção.

-Como você sabe dessas coisas?-Perguntou Iris estranhando.

-Eu apenas sei.-Disseram Chaos, Loki e Salomé, ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu também sei, vagamente, mas lembro de alguma coisa...-Completou Fenris.

-Chaos eu até entendo, se isso aqui é Niflheim mesmo, ele tem de conhecer, pois é a reencarnação de...-Disse Iris, distraída, estacando, subitamente.-Vocês são reencarnações também!-Gritou, apontado para Loki, Salomé e Fenris.

Os quatro se entreolharam.

-Hm...digamos que... "compartilhamos um passado em comum".-Disse Salomé, de forma evasiva.

-Não adianta tentar esconder isso de mim mais! Chaos, por que você nunca me contou?!-Iris se sentia enganada.

-Eu não tinha certeza...Nem quanto ao Loki, nem quanto à Salomé.

-Salomé...? Eu achei que fôssemos amigas...-Iris se virou para a loira, tentando arranjar uma explicação.

-Hm...E somos. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha de contar _tudo_ a você.-Respondeu, gentil, Salomé.

Silêncio...

-Tem mais algo que esconderam de mim?-Indagou Iris.

-Hm...Podemos só sentar e descansar primeiro?-Resmungou Salomé, esquiva.

-Esse barulho...-Murmurou Fenris.

-...é de água. Chegamos no rio.-Disse Chaos.

Descarregaram as bagagens e se sentaram a beira do rio.

-Há peixes aí?-Indagou Samael.

Salomé ajeitou o capote.

-Essa floresta é encantada. Não há inverno nela. Só primavera, verão e outono. Então deve haver peixes.-Respondeu Fenris.

-Vamos pescar algo para o almoço.-Disse Chaos, tirando o capote e os sapatos.

Iris seguiu o exemplo dele e tirou o capote e os pesados sapatos de neve também. Até Fenris e Samael entraram no jogo e jogaram a dignidade de bruxos para o alto e entraram na água.

-Olha, se você usar um galho bifurcado, pode pegar peixes!-Exclamou Chaos, mostrando um que se debatia em sua vara de pescar rústica.

Iris soltou risinhos de prazer e saiu da água.

-Vou pegar uns galhos verdes para trançar e fazer um cesto.-Disse ela.

-Eu vou pegar uma toalha para por os peixes enquanto o cesto ainda não está pronto.-Disse Fenris, extasiada com a brincadeira também.

-E o garo...Samael pode me ajudar a pescar.-Disse Chaos, sorrindo.

Samael sorriu em resposta e pegou uma vara bifurcada.

-Salomé pode acender o fogo e limpar os peixes já pescados, né Salomé?

Ela se sobressaltou.

-Ãhn? Sim, claro, claro. Vou colher uns galhos secos para fazer a fogueira.

-Loki, acompanhe ela.-Disse Chaos.

-Por quê? Ela não é um bebê, sabe se cuidar.-Respondeu Loki, meio de mau humor.

-Para você fazer alguma coisa.-Disse Iris, risonha.

Ele suspirou e a seguiu.

-Hm? Quem está aí?-Perguntou Salomé, se virando.

-Sou eu, Loki.-Respondeu ele.

-Ah tá...

E continuaram a caminhar, lado a lado.

-Olha que peixe enorme, Samael!-Gritou Iris, espantada.

Samael tentou pegá-lo. Porém, o peixe foi mais esperto e fê-lo cair na água.

-Peguei!-Gritou Chaos.

-Não vale! Você é maior do que eu!-Resmungou Samael após cuspir um jato de água.

Todos riram.

De repente, se calaram e viraram bruscamente na mesma direção.

-Quem está aí?-Indagou Chaos.

Silêncio.

-Saiam da água. Agora.-Disse Chaos, de forma baixa e eficaz.

Fenris soltou a toalha cheia de peixes, Iris largou o cesto feito pela metade, Samael alcançou o cajado e Chaos pôs a mão no cabo da espada. Os quatro ficaram um de costas para o outro, cada um cobrindo um dos pontos cardeais e as costas dos outros. Iris deixou a Chernryongdo ao alcance da mão e Fenris descobriu a Laevatein e pôs a mão em seu cabo.

-Quem está aí?-Repetiu Chaos, pausadamente, porém, tenso.

Uma flecha zuniu e Fenris a agarrou no ar. Quebrou a flecha no joelho de forma calma.

-Parece que não são amigáveis...-Disse Samael, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

Chaos soltou uma risada áspera.

-Então não precisamos ter pena deles.-Disse Iris, com um ar sádico na voz.

Outra flecha varou o ar. E outra e mais outra após essas.

-**Barreira de Gelo**.-Disseram Fenris e Samael ao mesmo tempo.

Chaos cortou e aparou as flechas que vieram em sua direção, assim como Iris.

A chuva de flechas se intensificou.

-Droga! E vocês não podem nem usar habilidades de fogo aqui se não essa floresta vira uma fogueira com a gente dentro!-Reclamou Iris, já cansada.

-Como será que estão os nossos amiguinhos?!-Perguntou Samael.

-Como será que você se preocupa com eles numa hora dessas?!-Gritou Fenris.

-Falem menos e se defendam mais! Não deixem essas flechas atingirem vocês, têm veneno, lembram?!-Exclamou Chaos.

Alguns minutos depois a chuva de flechas ficou mais escassa e as flechas chegavam a si em intervalos maiores.

-Finalmente um corpo a corpo.-Resmungou Chaos.

Umas mulheres de armadura começaram a sair da proteção das árvores.

-_Mulheres_?! Nós fomos escorraçados por _mulheres_?!-Exclamou Chaos, indignado.

-Estamos no território das Valquírias. Em matéria de guerrear, só há _mulheres_ por aqui.-Resmungou Samael.

-E...o que há de mal em _mulheres_ lutarem, Chaos?!-Perguntou Iris, irritada.

-Como falam...-Resmungou uma Valquíria de capacete.

-Temos de matar esses bandidos! Em nome da Senhora Freja!-Gritou a Valquíria que parecia ser a líder do grupo.

-Mas...os salteadores mencionados estavam em um grupo de seis...esses aí só são quatro...-Contestou uma Valquíria de cabelos negros.

-Mas há homens no grupo! É proibido homens pisarem no solo sagrado das Valquírias!-Gritou uma ruiva.

-Mas e as mulheres, o que fazemos com elas?-Perguntou outra.

-Matamos também! Cometeram sacrilégio ao trazerem homens para cá!-Gritou a Valquíria enérgica e ruiva.

O burburinho se seguiu durante algum tempo.

Até que outras seis Valquírias apareceram.

-Achamos mais dois no bosque.-Disse uma, muito fria.

Duas delas, que seguravam Loki, empurraram-no para o grupo de prisioneiros. E se juntaram à Legião das Valquírias.

-Essa vadiazinha loura insiste em dizer que é a reencarnação de Brünhilde.-Disse uma outra, agressiva.

Com a ponta da espada, forçou Salomé a erguer o rosto. Esta se debateu, tentando se livrar das duas outras Valquírias que a seguravam.

-O que fazemos com ela?-Perguntou a líder do primeiro grupo para as duas de aparência perigosa.

-Vamos levá-los ao Conselho. Podem ser os bandidos ou não.-Disse a fria.

-Eu acho que devemos matá-los aqui mesmo, Aza.-Disse a agressiva, escorregando levemente a espada pela garganta alva de Salomé e fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

-NÃO OUSEM MACHUCÁ-LA!-Gritou Iris, nervosa, dando um passo a frente e sentindo as lanças cutucarem-na.

Aza, a Valquíria fria, avançou e deu um tapa com muita força no rosto de Iris.

A pequena ruiva caiu como uma bolinha de papel. Seu lábio inferior rachou com o choque.

-Iris!-Exclamou Chaos e correu para abraçá-la.

-São só adolescentes cheios de hormônios e imprudência, Karen. Não são bandidos.-Comentou Aza, indiferente.

Karen deu de ombros.

-Mas essa loirinha aqui eu posso matar, não posso?-Perguntou, agitada.-Ela cometeu um sacrilégio ao se intitular uma Valquíria.

-Não Karen, não pode.

Karen guardou a espada na bainha e puxou Salomé pelo braço com brutalidade.

-Ainda nos veremos de novo, loirinha.-Disse, entre dentes.

E a jogou para os prisioneiros. Salomé tropeçou numa raiz e ia ao chão, porém, Loki a amparou.

Guiaram os prisioneiros até o castelo. Separaram o grupo.

-Mulheres para uma cela e homens para outra.

As Valquírias foram levando-os.

_Quase acreditei na sua promessa  
E o que vejo é fome e destruição  
Perdi a minha sela e a minha espada  
Perdi o meu castelo e minha princesa._

Quase acreditei, quase acreditei

E, por honra, se existir verdade  
Existem os tolos e existe o ladrão  
E há quem se alimente do que é roubo  
Mas vou guardar o meu tesouro  
Caso você esteja mentindo.

Olha o sopro do dragão...

Samael socou a parede com força.

-Droga!-Gritou, frustrado.

Foram separados das garotas.

Loki estava sentado em um canto da cela, com a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos. Chaos estava sentado em uma das precárias camas do cômodo.

-Droga!-Repetiu.

-Quer parar de resmungar? Isso não vai trazê-la de volta.-Respondeu Loki, com a voz emburrada.

-Pare de me dar ordens, tá legal?! Eu não devo nada _a você_! E a Salomé não está aqui para nos forçar a agir direito! Meu desejo desde o começo foi _acabar_ com você!-Gritou o menino.

Loki se pôs de pé.

-Olha aqui, garoto. Eu não sei o que você tem contra mim, mas vai se dar muito mal agindo assim. Como você bem disse, ela não está aqui para te _proteger_.-Rosnou Loki de volta.

Chaos se postou entre os dois.

-Discutir não...

-VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUÊ? ME MATAR COMO MATOU O MEU MESTRE?!-Gritou Samael, chorando de ódio.

Chaos prendeu a respiração e Loki empalideceu.

-VAMOS, FAÇA O SEU TRABALHO, _ALGOZ_!-Samael continuava a gritar, descontrolado.

-Então você é o aprendiz de Ezequiel...?-Indagou Loki, em um tom de voz perigoso.

Samael mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um passo involuntário para trás.

-Seu mestre não precisava ter morrido. Bastava dizer onde se encontravam os tesouros que minha guilda procurava, garoto. Ele quem nos provocou ao negar a informação...-Prosseguiu.-Você também não precisa morrer, basta informar onde eles estão.

-Vai matar quem estiver com eles para pegá-los?-Perguntou Samael, com a voz dura.

-Talvez.-Respondeu Loki evasivo.

-Entreguei à legítima dona. Está com Salomé. Mate-a, Loki.

_É a verdade o que assombra  
O descaso que condena,  
A estupidez o que destrói_

_  
Eu vejo tudo que se foi  
E o que não existe mais  
Tenho os sentidos já dormentes,  
O corpo quer, a alma entende._

Esta é a terra-de-ninguém  
Sei que devo resistir  
Eu quero a espada em minhas mãos.

Eu sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Eu sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Eu sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão.

Não me entrego sem lutar  
Tenho ainda coração  
Não aprendi a me render  
Que caia o inimigo então.

-O que vocês querem comigo?!-Gritava Salomé, tentando se livrar das fortes mãos que a levavam para lados escuros do castelo.

-Oras, "Brünhilde", uma deusa merece um tratamento especial. -Disse Karen, sarcástica.

As valquírias deram gargalhadas cruéis.

Abriram uma pesada porta de metal e empurraram Salomé para dentro do cômodo. Karen não entrou junto. Dirigiu-se a outro cômodo.

Lá dentro estava Loki sentado, amarrado a uma cadeira.

-... Como torturas normais não funcionam com você, serei obrigada a utilizar um método mais cruel. -Concluía Aza, com seu habitual tom indiferente.

Salomé teve o manto arrancado e ficou apenas com a camisola de baixo.

-Vou repetir: quem são vocês e para quem trabalham?-Perguntou Aza, debruçada sobre Loki.

Ele não moveu um músculo e olhava fixamente para Salomé. Aza se virou para as outras valquírias e fez um sinal.

Uma delas deu um tapa no rosto de Salomé e virou-a de costas para si e começou a torcer seu braço. A loira fez uma expressão de dor, mas não soltou nenhum grito.

Puxou-a para perto de si e murmurou em seu ouvido, com prazer:

-Ah... Você é do tipo que se faz de forte...

Jogou-a no chão, com violência e pisou em suas costas. Salomé arfava, tentando respirar.

-Quem-são-vocês...?-Repetiu Aza, com o tom de voz de quem conversa sobre o tempo.

-Meu destino eu não sei. Mas o seu será horrível... -Retrucou Loki, entre dentes.

Aza deu um sorriso de escárnio.

-Você não está exatamente em posição de me ameaçar... -Comentou.

Ouviu-se um barulho seco de algo quebrando e Salomé deu um gemido de dor. Ele virou o rosto bruscamente e a olhou.

-Chega. Vai matar a garota, nesse ritmo. Não é o que queremos, certamente. Leve-a para a sua cela e amanhã prosseguiremos. Quem sabe o "passarinho" não se habilita a falar? -Ordenou Aza, imperiosa.

Arrastaram Salomé aos trancos para fora da cela. Quando estava saindo, esta viu uma garota ruiva muito ferida sendo levada para fora de um outro cômodo.

-Iris...? -Murmurou.

Só de respirar doía, falar era muito pior.

_Devo ter quebrado alguma costela._

Pensou, amarga.

Iris virou o rosto e a encarou, este estava banhado em lágrimas. O lábio inferior estava rachado e inchado, conseqüência de algum tapa. O olho esquerdo estava com um leve tom arroxeado e seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas. Tentou dar um sorriso, mas fez uma careta de dor. Sangue caiu de sua boca. Foram cruéis com ela.

Salomé franziu a testa, era desse mundo que participava em outra vida? Era ela uma pessoa cruel assim? E as pessoas que havia roubado, ferido e ameaçado nesta vida? Sofriam como ela agora?

Deixou lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, lavando-o.

-Tudo passa, tudo passará...

_E nossa história não estará pelo avesso  
Assim, sem final feliz.  
Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar._

E até lá, vamos viver  
Temos muito ainda por fazer  
Não olhe para trás  
Apenas começamos.  
O mundo começa agora  
Apenas começamos.


End file.
